Pseudo
by tailsthefox92
Summary: They knew how much danger the others were in and they would help, whether or not it could cost their heads. This town isn't all that it seemed.
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't been around for a bit but I got busy and I've been wanting to make my stories good so I'm taking my time. I'm going to have this story up and working on as well as Discord, because I've had a bit of writers block and this helps. Just the prologue so the next bit'll be longer

* * *

He kept silent, the rubber soles of his shoes keeping any noise from being made as he stalked down the hallway, dodging the odd camera or robot. Spying a small mirror nearby he walked over in curiosity, it'd been months since he'd seen himself.

Cobalt blue fur had faded and gained a slightly gray tinge, contrasting the bright rebellious emerald eyes that stared back at him, scratches, bruises, and a few stitches covered a lot of his body, only a few visible through the fur. Deciding that he'd seen enough the blue hero continued walked to where he could feel the strongest wind currents coming from, praying that it was a door and not a vent. A yelp tearing through his throat as something suddenly hit him and he crashed to the ground in pain.

Looking up the boy saw another hedgehog staring down back at him with bright red eyes, contrasting largely with his midnight black fur, stripes on his upturned quills and limbs. Carefully he took the white gloved hand held out to him and stood up, eyes on the stranger the entire time, "I know you… I know you from somewhere."

The other glanced at him and snorted, "Of course you do idiot, I know it's been a few years but…" He trailed off and shook his head, "Let's get you out of here, Rouge is waiting and she knows first aid." The blue one watched him for a few seconds before trailing behind.

XXxxXX

Sonic gasped and sat up, staring at his surroundings for a minute before he realized he was still in the helicopter. They'd had to stop and wait a few times, sometimes weeks on end, for the searching robots to pass, during which the two Mobians and three humans had gotten him back to health.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Shadow staring down at him, "Nightmare?" Silently he nodded and the other gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, it won't happen."

He gave a sarcastic chuckle underneath his breath as he looked up at the roof of the machine. Maybe it wouldn't, but it already had. His memory had returned to normal and with it the shock of what the mad doctor had done to him. He could still remember every word the man had said, every document he'd sneaked a peak at, and every time he would wake up with a dull throb wherever the man he worked on while he was asleep.

The plan, he'd been told, was to improve his body and powers until it was at its maximum without burning any more energy than he already did, and in his state of little memory it would've been so easy for the only person he'd ever seen to control him. To make him into a weapon, as GUN had tried to do to Shadow. At that thought he looked over at the other. Red eyes staring back at him again, a displeased expression on the other's face, "I won't let it happen again, Sonic." Unsure of whether he was referring to the blue one, himself, or it was just a random coincidence, Sonic gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I can live with that." He stated, leaning back against the wall again.

"Agent Rouge and Shadow, please report to the cockpit." A voice blared from the intercom. Upon the confused glance from the other, Shadow shrugged and stood, walking to the door his mission partner had just walked through, going in.

Two worried GUN soldiers met his vision and he listened as they explained what was happening, one of the searching robots had found them and sent heat searching missiles after them. "I thought Eggman wanted Sonic alive?" Rouge asked, turning to Shadow.

Despite not being told much, he'd heard the most from Sonic. Narrowing his eyes he crossed his arms, "He does, he knows that we'll evade them and damage the plane or abandon the plane."

"What do we do then?" One of the soldiers asked quietly.

Shadow smirked and tapped the radar that showed two blurs coming towards them, "Option C, we're going to stage a crash." He suddenly frowned and looked towards the door where two green eyes peered back at him, "Get anything you need ready, we're jumping in less than a minute."

Immediately the younger one vanished from the door, collecting some extra gloves and shoes, and some food as well as his journal. Before reappearing next to the door where the other five were standing.

After checking to see if the humans on their repertory masks on the door slid open. Shadow closed his eyes and counted, 5, if they could get the jump right Eggman would think they were dead. 4, he wouldn't bother them anymore. 3, Sonic wouldn't be experimented on again. 2, everything could return to normal… 1.

Pulling the others along Shadow suddenly leapt out of the plane feeling their hands being ripped away from his as the wind tried to push them up while gravity tried to pull them down. Out of the corners of his eyes he could see the humans being spun in midair by the turbulent currants, apparently it was their first time. Time slowed down as they got closer to the ground despite the gravity pulling them down faster and faster, the humans pulling their cord for parachutes since their bodies couldn't handle as much impact as a Mobian. The force of the plane began to yank and pull them towards the falling craft.

In a matter of seconds they had landed on the grassy floor of the earth, Shadow stood to make sure everyone was alright. The three humans had landed in a tangle of nylon and ropes, while Rouge had angled herself with the help of her wings so that she landed on her feet. Not seeing green eyes or blue fur anywhere he scanned the area until he was that the blue hero had managed to get his quills lodged in the dirt when he landed. However before he could start to laugh or mock the other a sight met his eyes that took his breath away. The plane was about to crash only a hundred or so feet away, he'd misjudged the jump and now they all were about to pay.


	2. I AM SO SORRY

Um… hi. Listen guys, I'm really sorry, very, very, very! Sorry to be giving you guys this message a second time. Our internet's getting cut because we have to pay other bills for awhile, so I'm not going to be on Fanfiction anymore. I am SO SO SO sorry! I would just do my story at the library, but we don't have much time to spend there and we don't get to go very often.

If someone's wanted to adopt this story it would make me very happy (that is if I ever found out)


End file.
